


Burns In Hell, But Yearns For Heaven

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically me borrowing Katie to deal with my own drama... sorry Katie. </p><p>Not real besides the very real breakdown I had yesterday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burns In Hell, But Yearns For Heaven

Katie isn't sure what makes her seek her Phantom. She knows only that something is wrong, there's a pull of 'Come' from somewhere deep down in her. 

She enters the rooms to find them trashed, her Phantom is broken, lying and sobbing on the bed. 

"Phantom..."

"Don't."

She can't help but flinch at the naked pain in her Phantom's eyes. 

"What happened?"

"I just..."

And then it comes tumbling out despite everything. The Phantom has been fighting off so many thoughts and feelings until finally she snaps, only weeping. Katie can't help but reach for her, tucking hair from her Phantom's face, her touch light at her cheek, stroking away tears. 

"We can fix things... we will fix things. I'm not leaving."

"I'm..."

"For once, Phantom... listen to your Angel. Sleep. I'll clean up this... chaos... we will fix it."

She makes to move, finding her Phantom has gripped her arm. 

"Don't... don't leave."

"Oh _Phantom._ "

There's a softness to her tone. 

"Sleep... I'm here."


End file.
